In many modern day circuit configurations, there is a need for electrical or galvanic isolation between different sections of the circuit. Galvanic isolation is often used where a potential voltage difference exists between circuits having different ground domains. If the circuits are not isolated, unwanted current can flow in the circuits (e.g., a ground loop current) leading to noise, signal degradation, circuit damage, or even electrical shock.
However, often the two or more electrically isolated circuits need to communicate for proper operation of a system. Couplers may be used to facilitate such communication. Couplers allow signals (e.g., information, energy) to be transferred between such electrically isolated circuits without terminating the electrical isolation. Energy transfer between circuits can be enabled using capacitive, optical, acoustic, magnetic, or mechanical means, for example. In the case of a magnetic coupler, a coil may be used to convert an electrical signal from one circuit to a magnetic field, which is transmitted through a dielectric medium providing galvanic isolation, to another electrically isolated circuit, where the magnetic field is converted back to an electrical signal.